


A Change of Heart

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: One year ago you were told you would be marrying Tyrion Lannister. Reflecting on the past now reveals the many misconceptions you believed.





	A Change of Heart

It had been one full year since your marriage to Tyrion Lannister. If anyone had asked you a year ago what your feelings for the man were, you’d tell them indifference. He was a Lannister, you a Stark. Your houses didn’t have as much of a hatred for each other as it seemed but both houses were stubborn and hard-headed. An alliance between the two houses wouldn’t have been unheard of, yet it would be unlikely.

Which is how your marriage became forced. Forced specifically by Cersei who wanted a stronger alliance with your house. Being one of the eldest Starks you knew you’d be married off for the sake of an alliance. Few were lucky enough to marry for love. The announcement that the Lannister’s were coming to visit had shocked but not surprised you much. They had visited on a few occasions allowing you to make the acquaintance of Tyrion and Cersei before.

You hadn’t been aware of the reason for their visit until Robb, who took the place of your father after his death, announced your marriage at dinner. It seemed Cersei, who had come without Joffrey, the supposed king, not that any Stark would accept him as king, hadn’t told Tyrion about the marriage either. The two of you held similar reserves about the matter but deep down the both of you knew it was for a better cause. A possible peace and alliance between your houses.

The two of you had been left alone to discuss the terms of your union.

“It seems we are to be the pawns in an alliance” you spoke first.

“An alliance, that will hopefully be honored” Tyrion replied.

“If your nephew should keep it, it will be”

“It isn’t Joffrey I’m unsure of”

“Robb will honor an alliance. If he doesn’t he’ll have to deal with me”

You spoke with him for about an hour, finding you had much more in common than originally anticipated. But no matter what kinship you felt in that moment with Tyrion it did not mean love. It most certainly did not me you agreed to the marriage.

The wedding was small, done only a few days after the Lannisters had arrived. The two of you had gone silent at the feast, Tyrion drinking and you playing with the food on your plate. Robb knew you held some animosity towards him for the arrangement yet he explained the political importance of the match. Something you had been told since birth. Political matches were the most important, however the most important part of the wedding night would be consummating the marriage.

You had been prepared to participate but Tyrion wasn’t. And not for the reason of him being drunk, although that did play a role in it. Even drunk Tyrion had insisted that if the two of you were to consummate a marriage such as yours, one for an alliance, it would be when the two of you felt connected. You think he meant when the two of you were in love.

At first, you had scoffed at the idea of being in love with the man, after all you didn’t think love could come from an arranged marriage. Tyrion, you thought, hadn’t believed it either. Sure the two of you had shared a room when you had joined him at his home, and any two people would grow somewhat closer when confined in a room together. It had been a torturous first few days. You’d never been the type to be homesick but then again there had always been the promise of returning home.

Now you had a new home, a new family, a new life, and a husband you were supposed to share it all with. Yet it was miserable those nights away, new sounds and new people replacing the familiar. It wasn’t like anything you were used to, you feared you would never get used to it. Except Tyrion was there, faithfully by your side, guiding you around, making you feel comfortable enough to go out on your own.

It had taken you months to get used to the marriage, to get used to the whispers. A Stark, married to a Lannister or not, would never be welcome. You’d be lying if you said they didn’t hurt, the names they called you. Somehow it brought you even closer to Tyrion though. When he found you shut away in your shared room he questioned you, having been used to you now out wandering. After your explanation he told you of his childhood, of the things he knows are whispered behind his back. You stayed up late that night talking, making promises to each other that those words and names meant nothing.

That was the night that changed everything. You began seeing him in a different light, making sure to take time to spend with him. To understand him and his past. He in turn to the time to learn of your family, your childhood growing up, and anything he could think to ask questions about. Mundane tasks became slightly more enjoyable and about ten months into the marriage you told him you loved him. He faltered slightly after it was spoken, or rather whispered over a private dinner. At first you’d thought you’d made a mistake or that he didn’t believe you so you opened your mouth to speak, but he responded with confirming that he loved you as well.

Which is how, twelve months, one full year after your marriage, you defied everyone’s expectations including your own. The two of you had gone to visit your family only a week before, everyone seemingly shocked at how well you were doing. In private you thanked Robb, if it hadn’t been for him the happiness you felt wouldn’t have been. He took some convincing as he wasn’t sure if you were acting or not, but you assured him it was genuine.

Now, in your own chambers, Tyrion lifted his head from his book to look at you before simply stating “If there is one thing I would ever thank Cersei for it would be for her deciding to make us marry”

Turning away from your own book you responded “Perhaps we should thank her next time we see her. I’m sure it be a wonderful surprise to know that something she did out of spite and political power had such an unusual affect”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
